


Flying On Angels Wings

by Miss_Caryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Caryn/pseuds/Miss_Caryn
Summary: I wrote this when I was 14, please don't judge me





	Flying On Angels Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 14, please don't judge me

His eyes sparkled, as hot breath caressed his face.

"Cas, I love you. always have, and I always will." Dean whispered in Castiel's ear. Cas' smile was radiant.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas replied, and Dean sighed in relief. Cas' smile grew as he became encircled within his hunter's arms.

Dean beamed down at his perfect angel.

"Dean, please, let us do what humans do when they are in love." Cas pleaded, tugging at Dean's shirt collar.

"Finally Cas!" Dean exclaimed, before crushing his mouth to Castiel's. Cas slid his tongue across Dean's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dean willingly obliged, opening his mouth as the battle for dominance begun. Both tongues somehow ended up in dean's mouth, clashing together brilliantly, as they danced with each other. Dean and Castiel only broke apart to rid each other of their clothing, but were never truly parted long, wherever their skin met, sparks sizzled sizzled through them. They fed from each other, like a starving child would devour a banquet. Yet still, they needed more. More friction, more fire, more passion, more... everything.

When Dean slid inside Castiel, Cas did not cry out, nor did he move, he wanted to savour the sensations. Every little thing. He wanted to feel it all, taste it all, do it all. Nothing was stopping him now, nothing holding him back. He was finally free.

And then Dean moved inside him.

Cas' back arched, a moan escaping his lips against his will. Dean gasped with each stroke, each delicious stroke, loving the sound of Cas' moans, the feel of him underneath him, everything.

"Oh God, dean! Oh God!" Cas yelled, gripping the sheets with both hands, an orgasm crashing through him like a freight train, taking him higher than his wings ever could.  
Dean shouted Castiel's name as he came, and Cas shouted his.

As they both came down from their high, it seemed as though Dean's pulse was slipping under Cas' skin. Dean's sudden gasp from behind him, told Cas that he was feeling the same thing.

"Cas, is this what happens when an angel finds it's mate?" Dean whispered as warmth, such as Cas had never felt before filled him, from the tips of his toes, to the roots of his hair. He knew the answer to dean's question, almost as though he'd been waiting his whole life to hear that exact thing.

"Yes Dean, my love. This is exactly what it feels like."


End file.
